A Christmas in Avalon
by XOXODressageQueenXOXO
Summary: A quck cute romantic fluff between Gwen and Lancelot Gwen feels lonly at christmas with Arthur mysterily away and Lancelot shows her that being alone on Christmas isn't so bad


**Christmas in Avalon**

"Christmas eve" Guinevere said to no one unparticular as she headed for the stables block at Hardin's Wall a snowy Sunday night. Arthur had gone away to the neighboring small town to find her something. She hadn't know what she wanted exactly she was a simple girl. Being raised a Woad she had been blessed with what she felt was the greatest gift. Freedom, beauty and horses, although since becoming queen she didn't feel she had those things anymore. She was always expected to where dresses, corsets and act like a lady moon after moon. With the holidays coming even more so and frankly if she had to sit through one more Christmas party she was going to throw one of her "pretty princess perfect" slippers at someone. Kicking the light snow drifts as she walked she though of how nice it would be to be asked what she wanted to do this holiday instead of all the roman traditions she was not used to. To Arthur that was beside the point "she will learn" he kept saying. As she jerked open the stables doors greeted by the fresh smell of Cinnamon and horse she felt a small since of homesick. What would her father do this Christmas Merlin always had made up the weirdest traditions but they had been traditions well enough. One Christmas had been the best she had been surprised with her first bow and arrow and a necklace that had once belonged to her mother. It was a silver sterling pendent with a heart and wings. She had worn it everyday since she was young but she had lost it two days ago out on the trails the only connection she had to her homeland gone. She walked don the barn isle to her mare Navareto's stall the snow white Adulation pocked her head out from her stall and nickered A piece of mint candy cane in her jaws. "Who gave you that you sneaky fen"? She cowed then looked over at the small Christmas tree that sat beside her stall realizing more then just that candy cane where missing. She laughed "Merry Christmas girl" she said, "Glade someone's enjoy themselves." She walked down the isle checking all the other horses stopping at Arthur's stallions stall starring into the empty darkness. "Looks like he leaves once again without a goodbye" she said. A large thump answered her; she whirled around to her left looking towards the neighboring stall. At first it looked just like darkness before she noticed the battled scared figure of Develheart Lancelot's Friesian stallion. She walked over careful not to step into the stallions damaging rang. "What's the matter with you, you grumpy old sod no one to kill today" The stallion's eyes glared almost as if he had understood her comment. She could have sworn that if she looked into the stallion's eyes long enough she could see the fires of hell that burned in his soul.

"Careful my queen he might hurt you" Guinevere whirled around Lancelot steeped out of the shadows. Looking as smug as usual "I'm sorry did I startle you, you should be more aware of your surrounds you never know who might sneak up behind you." He attitude annoyed her to no end. "And what do I owe this unwanted pleasure" she sneered. He walked over coming to stand closer to her. "Just making sure you weren't hiding any secrets" Guinevere rolled her eyes "it's the holidays everyone keeps secrets from each other around this time of year." He must have picked up the hostility in her tone. "Something on your mined Gwen?" he asked for once in a serious tone" She turned away form him walking back towards her horse. "Nothing I'm just sick and tired of being around her alone while Arthur goes galloping off into the wind." He laughed making her jump. "What?" she asked he turned her towards him forcing her to meet his steel-trashing gaze. "Don't worry about it Gwen Arthur will never forget about you he loves you, you pretty idiot." This comment made her laugh only Lancelot would supply a tender loving comment with an issuant. "Thank you" he smiled stepping away form her heading down the isle towards his horse's stall stepping inside and dispersing for a moment before returning with a small box. He handed it to her "Happy Holliday's Gwen" She stood there shocked "Lancelot...I…" he held up his hand "just open the dame thing Gwen. She lifted the lid off the box catching her breath inside starring up at her was her necklace freshly polished. "Were did you find this…I…thought it was gone forever Lancelot thank you" she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He nodded his head in a quiet thank you. "Don't go all sentimental on me Gwen I hate that" She laughed remember who she was talking to. "I wasn't crying you just wish I was" He walked over to her running he hand up into her hair laughing "now why would I whish a dumb thing like that?" then without any warring at all, he kissed her light and quick taking her breath away. She jumped back "what in bloody hell did you do that for?" He gave her a smug look "because that's what your suppose to do when you stand under mistletoe. She looked up at the barn rafters seeing nothing. Then she remembered her hair she reached up pulling out a bow of mistletoe. "You slick Sarmation," she hissed truing to berate him for his actions. But like the blowing of the wind he had turned and heated towards the doors walking away into the dark snowy night.


End file.
